Christmas In Paradise
by Starfire-hime
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and the mugiwaras decided to celebrate. Something's strange on a Christmas island and everything points to the man in red. Can the mugiwaras save Christmas AND remember Chopper's Birthday?
1. Secret Santas

**Christmas in Paradise**

**By: Starfirehime**

Happy Merry Yuchrismahanakwanzaka! This is one of my many One Piece fics to come. I know it's a little late, but at least I'm not posting it in July! The couple stand at NamixSanji, ZoroxVivi, and RobinxLuffy (and of course UsoppuxKaya, but that's a another story entirely ). I hope you enjoy this fic and review! Flames are welcome since I'm moving and I need a way to toast my marshmallows!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but if I marry Oda-sensei and hopefully he'll leave it to me in his will. . .

**Chapter 1: Secret Santas**

December 20. Just five more days to go Tony Tony Chopper squealed excitedly to himself, staring at the calendar on the wall of Nami's navigation room. Just five more days until my birthday! He said, smiling as he walked out onto the deck to join the rest of his crew.

Zoro was exercising on the top deck, Luffy and Usoppu were on the main deck, tinkering with a couple of Usoppu's inventions, Sanji was in the kitchen preparing snacks for everyone, and Robin and Nami were sitting in deck chairs; Robin was reading a history book and Nami was reading the newspaper. Chopper smiled warmly as he thought of the gifts he would receive from each of them. Zoro would probably give him something to make him stronger, a pair of weights or something; Usoppu would give him one of his inventions - a Captain Usoppu original; Nami didn't like to spend money if she could help it, but since it was the doctors' birthday, she would probably get him a nice gift; it was hard to say what Luffy would get the tiny reindeer, but knowing their dimwitted captain, it would probably consist of _his_ favorite thing, food; Robin would most likely get him something educational, and Sanji would make him a feast, with the most exquisite cake for dessert. Chopper was almost drooling at the thought of it when Luffy spoke suddenly.

"Hey, do you think Santa gives presents to pirates?" he wondered aloud, looking up and asking no one in particular.

Nami pulled her newspaper down and looked cynically at her captain.

"Do you mean Santa Claus?" She asked him.

"Of course!" Luffy said brightly. "Do you think he'll bring us presents if were on a boat and not in a house?" Luffy asked quizzically.

"Luffy, don't you know Santa isn--" Nami began when one of Robin's hands came from nowhere and ruffled her paper.

"Excuse me, miss navigator. Ah, Sen-san, how are you?" Robin asked as she saw Chopper walk toward them.

Nami looked over at the tiny reindeer and got the message. Chopper was still young, they didn't know if he still believed in Santa Claus or not.

"Uh, I don't know if Santa will bring us presents," Nami said intentionally, looking at Chopper to see his reaction, "We're pirates. We'll probably be on his naughty list and get coal," She finished.

"WHAT!" Luffy exclaimed in fear, "I don't want coal, I want meat!" The straw-hatted captain cried.

"Luffy, Santa Claus isn't real," Chopper stated plainly.

Nami and Robin both looked at the doctor.

"SANTA ISN'T REAL!" Luffy exclaimed in disbelief. "Ace told me he was. He said I have to do everything he says or Santa wouldn't bring me any presents ever again! Usoppu, Is Chopper lying?" he asked the sharpshooter hopefully.

"O-o-of c-c-ourse he's lying! In fact I know Santa Claus! Yeah, He came to Syrup village once. He looked a little suspicious to me, sneaking around rooftops at night, so I shot him. He begged for my mercy and said he was just delivering presents, so being the chivalrous man I am, I spared his life and he joined my pirate crew!" Usoppu said triumphantly.

"Wow, Usoppu, your so cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Of course I am, I'm Captain Usoppu! Hahahahahaha!" Usoppu cried.

"Will he bring us presents?" Luffy asked with big eyes.

"Ano, he's very busy with pirate duties. . . ." Usoppu mumbled vaguely.

Nami sweatdropped and turned away from the two idiots and looked back to Chopper, "Ne, Chopper, you don't believe in Santa Claus?" she asked.

."Well, Doctor Hiruruk used to dress up and pretend to be Santa Claus and I believed then, but after I went to live with Doctor Kureha she told me there was no Santa Claus," Chopper explained, "So when we went to make house calls, and she collected her "fee," she let me take whatever I wanted for my presents."

"I see, so only our captain believes," Robin commented.

"Mmm," Chopper and Nami agreed.

After the outbursts, everyone went back to their activities, except for Luffy and Usoppu, who were now in the corner talking in hush tones, and in time everyone was interrupted once again, this time by Usoppu, who stood up to address everyone.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please?" he called.

Zoro put down his weights and walked over, wiping the sweat from his forehead, Robin closed her book and looked up expectedly as Chopper hid behind her chair, Nami looked up from her paper, and Sanji stuck his head out of the kitchen door, the smoke from his cigarette billowing in the wind.

When he was sure he had their attention, Usoppu cleared his throat, "As you all know, we are in the month of December and Christmas is just around the corner. Me, Captain Usoppu, and my co-captain Luffy have decided since Santa Claus (Zoro snorted incredulously) probably won't get to us since we don't live in a house and have a chimney (Luffy nodded and grinned), that we are all gonna do a secret gift exchange. Each of us will pick a name out of a hat and who's ever name you get, you have to buy them a present, okay?" Usoppu said to his fellow crew members.

"Wahoo! Presents!" Luffy said, punching his fists into the air.

"Sounds like fun," Sanji said, coming out of the kitchen with a tray full of snacks. He set two exquisite looking gingerbread lattes and peppermint bark in front of Nami and Robin.

"For you, my ladies," Sanji said bowing, "Here," he said gruffly setting a tray of lukewarm chocolates and sugar cookies in front of the boys.

"Is there a limit of money you can spend?" Nami asked cautiously, taking a mental tally of the money the strawhats had accumulated so far.

"You don't know who you'll buy for?" Zoro asked, surveying his crewmates and coming up with a blank as to what to buy them.

"Wahoo! Presents!" Luffy cried happily again.

Amid the chatter, Robin counted them all and found a slight problem with Usoppu's idea.

"Long-nose lad, there are seven of us. For it to be even, there would need to be an even number of us," Robin said calmly.

Usoppu's grin fell. "Let's see. Me, One...Zoro, two...Robin, three...Nami, four...Sanji, five...Luffy, six...and chopper, seven," he said as he did a head count, a slight frown on his lips.

It was silent for a minute when Chopper spoke, "Is one of us going to be left out?" he asked timidly.

"N-no, of c-course not! We'll think of something!" Usoppu said wearily, a sweatdrop on his forehead, "Okay! Everyone pick a name out of this hat!" Usoppu said, changing the subject and taking off Luffy's strawhat from his head and dropping scraps of paper into it.

"And remember. This is a secret Santa gift exchange. You're not supposed to let the person you get know that you got their name," he warned.

Zoro went first. He picked a scrap of paper up, unfolded it, looked at it, folded it up again and stuck it in his haramaki. Nami went next, then Sanji, then Luffy, then Robin.

"My turn!" Usoppu said, sticking his hand in and taking a scrap.

As soon as he finished, Chopper looked up at his crewmate, waiting for his turn.

"Usoppu, is it my turn?" Chopper asked expectedly. Usoppu looked down at him, looked into the hat at the last scrap, and back down at Chopper.

"Ah! Um, Don't worry Chopper, we'll figure something out!" Usoppu said, giving Luffy back his hat.

Chopper's heart fell to his hooves. Usoppu's actions told him everything. He would not be participating in the gift exchange. Tears started to fall form in his little reindeer eyes when Zoro reached over and grabbed the strip of paper and stuck it in his haramaki.

"There. Everyone's getting a gift," Zoro said, picking up his dumbbell and started to workout again.

Chopper blinked his tears away and smiled at the swordsman. At least he didn't have to buy anything for anyone and he just had to enjoy the holiday.

"If we have to buy presents, we're going to need to stop soon. Nami-san, is the next island for the rouge pose close by?" Sanji asked.

Nami ran back to the navigational room and came back down with a map. "Yes. Bell Island. We should be there pretty soon actually. A couple of hours or so," She said, rolling her map up.

"Alright, to Bell Island and presents!" Luffy cried jovially, standing on top of their boat and pointing out onto the vast sea.

"Yeah!" Everyone cried in excitement.

A couple of hours later, while everyone was lounging on the deck, the clouds suddenly darkened overhead. Everyone looked up to find out why.

"It's going to snow," Nami said matter-of-factly, looking up at the clouds.

"Ah! Nami-san is so smart in the ways of meteorology!" Sanji gushed, hearts dancing around his head.

"It's gonna snow?" Chopper asked happily. This was his first Christmas away from Drum Island and he was desperately missing the snow. As everyone went to get jackets, Zoro was in the crows nest, looking out for Bell Island, when he saw the top of a magnificent castle in the distance. He got a telescope and looked in it's direction again to get a better look. There was a very tall gate surrounding the island it was on and only the top of the castle could be seen. The castle seemed to be made of glass and it was snowing on the island.

"Oi! There's an island, and it's snowing there," He called down to his crewmates.

"That's Bell Island," Nami said as Luffy stretched his hand up to Zoro to give him a jacket.

As they got closer to the island they could see many boats tied to the harbor.

"How are we gonna find a place to our boat with so many boats blocking us?" Usoppu asked no one in particular.

"I wonder why there are so many boats here in the first place," Sanji said taking a drag on his cigarette and trying to look past all the boats.

"As long as there not marine boats we should be fine," Zoro commented, surveying the masts and flags.

A man dressed in a red and green elf getup in a small dingy came paddling up to their boat. He was talking on a den den mushi. When he was done, he hung up and looked in their direction. Everyone looked over the side at this strange little man.

"Hello! This boat is leaving here, and you may have their spot," the man said, pointing to the ship at the left of them. And sure enough, the gate surrounding the island opened and a group of men walked out in a flurry of snow and boarded the boat. They were all carrying wrapped presents and were all dressed rather festively

"That was so much fun!" one said.

"Captain, we have to come back next year!" another said through a pile of presents.

"Of course we will! What kind of man would I be to deprive you of Christmas cheer?" the captain asked merrily.

"Yea!"

"Captain we love you!"

The strawhats looked at each other confused, but pulled into the space as soon as the other boat left. As they stepped off their boat, another man in an elf costume ran up to greet them.

"Hello and welcome! Here is your visitors passes for seven, a couple maps and coupons for the stores and restaurants," the man said shoving everything at Nami.

"T-thanks, but could you tell us why there are so many boats here?" Nami asked him.

"Tourists just like you, of course. We get a lot this time of year. Now, we hope you enjoy 'Jingle Bell Island!'" the elf man said grandly.

"Jingle Bell Island!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But the map just says 'Bell Island'," Nami said.

"Well yes, during spring, summer, and fall, we're just Bell Island, but come winter we transform into Jingle Bell Island," the man explained.

"A Christmas tourists town?" Sanji mused.

"Precisely, young man! Now just step through the gate and have a happy holiday," the man said opening the gate.

The strawhats looked at each other for a second but stepped through the gate never the less and were instantly enveloped in a sea of red and green.


	2. Jingle Jangle

**Christmas In Paradise**

Hello everyone and happy merry yuchristmahannakwanzaka to you all! I hope you enjoy this second installment of "Christmas in Paradise." I hope this gets posted before Christmas day, so it's in time for Chopper's birthday. Yea! Happy birthday Chopper! To the cutest, most adorablest, blue-nosed reindeer doctor ever! Woot! Well, I hope everyone has a great holiday and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but if I marry Oda-sensei and hopefully he'll leave it to me in his will. . .

**Chapter 2: Jingle Jangle**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The strawhats were assaulted when poppers were let off in the pirate crews' faces and snow was dumped on top of them. The crew stood there in slight shocked, except for Nami who's heated anger quickly melted the snow off of her. The rest of them dusted themselves off and looked around. The town was a mish-mash of everything Christmas you could think of. Big wreaths hung from every door, and garlands of holly and lights were strung high between the buildings. Green and red flourished from every nook and cranny with hints of gold. Myriads of happy people were gathered at store fronts that were lighted colorfully and loaded with wares for sale. People walked around with beautifully wrapped packages, some piled as high as they were and they kept adding more. The scent of fresh snow mingled with the smells of perfectly cooked holiday turkey and sugar cookies, and the restaurants were filled with people chatting merrily over spiced rum and hot cider. Children ran around holding out toys they wanted Santa to bring them and mothers looked at fathers to secretly buy them. Christmas carolers walked around singing Christmas songs joyfully and taking requests from people who wanted to hear their favorite songs. Snow fell lightly from the sky and some kids tried catching them on their tongues. Babies were bundled up warmly as they enjoyed their first Christmas in the world. A big sign the read "Welcome to Jingle Bell Island" hung high in the middle of everything.

Nami turned and looked at everyone, "Okay! Here is your allowance, 800,000 berri. Use it wisely. I won't give you anymore," she warned.

"Yea! I can buy 800,000 drumsticks!" Luffy said upon receiving his money.

"Baka, you have to buy your present!" Usoppu said, smacking Luffy upside the head.

"But Usoppu, I'm hungry!" Luffy whined at the long nose.

"Just deal with it," Usoppu told his childish captain.

"What do we do now?" Zoro asked Nami.

"Well, the rouge pose needs five days to record, so I guess we can explore and meet back here in a couple hours. And then we can rent some rooms," Nami said, looking at the rouge pose, then to him and the rest of the crew.

"Ah, Nami-san's plans are always the best," Sanji said dreamily.

"So, are we splitting up then?" Robin asked the navigator.

"It seems like it," Nami said flatly as she and everyone else turned to see Luffy buying ten drumsticks from a street vendor and Usoppu and Chopper trying to talk him out of it.

"Fine, then I'll meet you guys back here later," Zoro said, walking off on his own.

At this point, Sanji saw a golden opportunity, and decided to take it. "Nami-swan 3!" he called happily as he ran up to her with hearts floating, "May I escort you on your journey around this town?" he bowed humbly. Some passerby's gave him a strange look.

"Hmm? Sure, Sanji-kun," Nami said simply.

Sanji smiled hugely and hooked his arm. Nami smiled briefly and took it and the pair walked off, "See you, Robin," Nami said, waving over her shoulder.

"Bye, Ms. Navigator, Mr. Cook," Robin waved back, smiling.

She turned back around to see that Usoppu and Chopper had decided to abandon their captain and were now entering a toy store down the road, and their fearless leader was trying to "persuade" the meat vendor into letting him have the cart. Robin weighed her options and nodded to herself. She walked over to Luffy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"GIVE ME MORE MEA---oh hey, Robin," Luffy said, between threatening the poor meat vendor who was now huddled into a ball.

"C'mon Captain. Let's go to the restaurant. I'll buy some pie," Robin suggested.

"Really? Okay!" Luffy said, eating the meat off his drumsticks and throwing the bones back at the vendor who took off in a hurry.

Robin and Luffy walked into a restaurant called "The Little Drummer Boy" and found a table. Robin ordered a two slices of pie and a hot chocolate for Luffy and coffee for herself. As she sipped her coffee, she watched Luffy munch happily on his pie. She smiled to herself; He was so childlike in normal situations, but if anyone were to get into trouble, he would be the first one to their aide, helping in anyway he could, just like in Enies Lobby... Robin shook her head. She reprimanded herself not to think of that, it caused too much pain. She turned her attention back her captain. He had polished off his pie and was eating the whipped cream off his hot chocolate. It always amazed Robin how he could never get full. It made her wonder idly how he spent is holidays.

"Luffy? How did you spend Christmas back home?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked up at her, a beard of white whipped cream covered his mouth and made Robin laugh, "Back in Fusha Village, me and my brother Ace would make cookies for Santa, and talk about what we wanted for Christmas," Luffy said licking the cream off his face, "But one time, I had to go to the bathroom on Christmas Eve, and I caught Ace eating Santa's cookies, but he said Santa let him and said that if I didn't do everything Ace said, Santa would cancel Christmas forever!" Luffy said.

"So you listened to your brother?" Robin asked.

"Of course! Ace knows everything. What about you Robin? Did you have good Christmases?" Luffy asked his archeologist.

Robin eyes widened slightly, "Well, let's just say my Christmases left a lot to be desired," she said vaguely, stirring her coffee and staring out the widow at the happy passerby's.

"So that's a no?" he asked her.

"Yes, that's a no," she answered.

Luffy stared at her. The Christmas cheer that he felt diminished slightly. Poor Robin he thought.

"Tell me," he said, staring up at her with serious eyes.

"You don't want to know," she said, continuing to stir her coffee.

"Yes I do," Luffy said, covering her stirring hand with his. Robin looked at his hand, and then into his eyes. She felt a wave of heat flare up inside her. Why did he care so much? Why did she care that he cared?

"My mother left when I was young, I went to live with another family on Ohara. They had their own spoiled daughter, and I was treated like a maid in their house," she found herself saying, "When Christmas came, she got many presents and all I got was more chores to do," she said, bringing up those old memories, "The archeologists in the town were the only ones who gave me presents. They gave me books and furthered my love for ancient things. They were kind. But when I came home, the families' spoiled daughter would show off her new dresses and new dolls and said I'd never get anything so nice because I was a freak" Robin said, bringing a third and fourth hand out to put more sugar and cream in her coffee and to prove her point.

Luffy removed his hand and stared at her with large eyes. Suddenly he felt sick with himself, that he had been allowed to enjoy happy holidays with Ace, and Robin slaved away for a family as a child. It was almost enough for him to hurt this family if he ever saw them. He looked at Robin, her gaze seemed distant and a little unfeeling. Seeing her like this was killing him inside, but why? Why did it hurt him so much? He had seen people in worse situations and his heart always went out to them, but with Robin it seemed different. For anyone to be cruel to her seemed like a sin so unforgivable that Luffy would kill whomever committed the act. Why was he feeling like this? She was only nakama...right?

Robin took a sip of her coffee after Luffy took his hand off. Those old memories were beginning to make her feel melancholic, but everything seemed okay now. She had never opened up to any one of the mugiwaras before; she had been afraid to. She was afraid they wouldn't care, but after the way Luffy had touched her hand and looked at her, like he wanted to help her ease her pain, she saw that letting a little piece of the real Robin, instead of hiding behind a book, be seen was okay. Luffy had shown her that, with his wide eyes, huge grin, and unfailing faith in her. She knew this Christmas would be one of the happiest memories she would ever have and she wanted nothing more then to spend this and every Christmas with this person in front of her. She wasn't sure what that meant, but for now she would leave it a mystery.

"Well captain, what shall we do now?" Robin asked, setting her now empty coffee cup aside and smiling at the straw-hatted boy.

"Let's go shopping!" Luffy said, smiling hugely.

"Usoppu, let's go into here!" Chopper called, walking between knees to get into a already crowded store.

"Chopper! Wait for me!" Usoppu yelled, "Excuse me, pardon me," he apologized to people he passed to get into the store.

"Ooff!"

"Sorry!" he apologized to the man whose foot he stepped on. He turned around and bumped into a small child, "Sorry!" he called. Man, it is way too crowded in here. I'm just gonna find chopper and go, he thought, fighting his way through the throng of people. He reached his hands out and accidentally grabbed a hold of something...squishy? He squeezed it a couple times for good measure; yes it was indeed squishy. He turned to look at the thing he had grabbed and to his horror, it turned out to be the bosom of a very voluptuous older woman. She looked at him with murderous eyes. He recoiled his hand slowly in fear and embarrassment.

:SLAP! BOOM! CRASH:

"How **DARE** you!" she bellowed storming off, leaving Usoppu in a state of pain and shock.

Chopper looked up to see Usoppu walking toward him, the whole right side of his face was bruised and red, his already big lips were bruised and puffed up to the size of bananas, and he had a black eye and several teeth missing.

Chopper looked at him in shock, "Usoppu! What happened to you!"

"Fweh dun wnta knuw" Usoppu said through his bruised mouth.

"Anyway, look! they came out with a new set of medical dictionaries! They're . . .nice, huh?" Chopper asked innocently.

Chopper knew that he was being far too obvious for his question to be innocent, but the moment his little eyes set sight on those books sitting on the shelf, he was in love with them. Plus, it wasn't like he was being selfish. With the way the rest of the Luffy pirates looked after a battle, it would be a sin not to have them. He would have gotten them himself, but they were a little more expensive then what he had. He only hoped Usoppu got his message, and they would be waiting for him, wrapped, on his birthday.

"Yeah, they're nice. Can we get out of here? It's really crowded, and we don't want to upset anyone else trying to get in, _believe me_," the long-nose said, recovering from his injuries and heading towards the door, minding to keep his hands in his pockets to avoid another. . .episode like the one that happened earlier.

"Oh. . . I. . .yeah, okay," Chopper said. Apparently, his message got lost in the mail. He took one last fleeting look at the medical books and followed Usoppu out of the store.

Once they were outside of the store, the two looked up and down the streets at the different stores to find a new one to go into to, but each one seemed to be bursting at the seams with people.

"Aw, there's way too many people, we'll never get in!" Usoppu complained.

"Hey, let's go over there," Chopper suggested, pointing to a group of people singing.

Usoppu shrugged and her and his reindeer companion walked over to watch the Christmas carolers.

They're really good!" Chopper said, clapping once the carolers had finished their third song.

"Yes, their alright, for amateurs," Usoppu said offhandedly, "Did you know back in Syrup Village I was part of the Royal Artisan Choir?" Usoppu asked.

"REALLY!" Chopper asked, sparkles surrounding his adoring eyes.

"Hmm, really," Usoppu boasted, "They said I was the best soprano singer they have ever heard. That my voice could encourage the sun to shine, that the angels themselves would be envious if they were honored enough to hear it," Usoppu rambled.

"Wow! That's great! Our soprano just went home sick, you could join us!" One of the carolers said, grabbing Usoppu's hand.

"W-what? Wa-a-ait, um-- I haven't sang in the longest time, I'm a bit rusty!" Usoppu stuttered, trying to find a way to save his ass.

"That's fine, this will give you a chance to get back in top shape!" the caroler said, thrusting a music sheet at Usoppu, "C'mon everyone, we're singing at the entrance next. We need to be there by 3--"

:DONG. . .DONG. . .DONG:

A big clock struck 3:00.

"Oh, no. . ." oh of the carolers said in fear, "Hurry," everyone yelled, pulling Usoppu down the street with them.

"WAIT! CHOPPER, SAVE ME!" Usoppu wailed.

"Usoppu! I'm coming!" Chopper called, running after them.

:Glug, glug, glug::BAM:

"Aaahh!" Zoro said, setting down his now empty mug down, This spiced rum is really good. I'll have to pick some up before we leave he thought.

He left his money for his tab, gathered his things and left the bar he had been in. He looked up and down the streets and decided to go right. After being in three different stores, and having twenty episodes where he felt like pulling his swords out on people who stepped on his feet and generally pissed him off, he found a store that wasn't too full of people like the other ones were and walked in. Once inside, he took out his scraps of paper that told him who he would have to buy for and nodded. After passing toys and vases, he made his way to the back of the store, where he found the perfect item for one of the people on his list. He grabbed it and took it to the counter. While he was being rung up, he looked behind the old lady shopkeeper and saw a glass case full of perfumes. He read the names to himself, Let's see, white jasmine, fiery woman, wild orchid, diamonds and pearls, Desert Moon Blossom--

"Desert Moon Blossom?" he asked out loud. As the words escaped his lips, his thoughts were immediately thrown to Vivi, the princess of Alabasta and his girlfriend; Her bright eyes, her gorgeous smile, and the most beautiful blue hair he had ever seen. He had fallen in love with her while she was a part of their crew, but was to afraid to say anything; she was a princess for crying out loud. But eventually, feelings got out and they admitted their love for one another. He would have given anything to spend Christmas with her, but he understood her priorities were with her country and not her pirate boyfriend.

"Hmm?" the shopkeeper asked, and turned to see what Zoro was looking at, "Ah, yes, our imported perfume from Alabasta. Just got it in this morning. Is there a certain young lady you were thinking of, young man?" the lady asked slyly.

"What?..I-um-uh," Zoro sputtered, blushing just slightly.

"Please buy it," The shopkeeper said quickly with mournful eyes.

"What?" he asked. Why was she begging him to buy the perfume? She couldn't be that poor, she had people swarming her store.

"Please, if there's kindness in your heart, buy it," the woman asked anxiously, taking his hands as tears formed in her eyes.

"I-uh, gotta go, thanks!" Zoro said quickly, leaving his money on the table, grabbing his purchase and walking towards the door. He pulled opened the door and started walking out when . . .

"I just want to go in her--"

:**BAM!**:

Zoro collided with someone on the street. He reached out a hand and grabbed the person before they could hit the ground, but almost dropped them when he realized just who it was he bumped into.

"Vivi!" he asked, shocked.

"Oww...huh?" The Alabastan princess asked and looked up and gasped, "Zoro!" she said and flung her arms around him in a tight loving embrace.

"Heh hum" Pell cleared his throat loudly.

The couple broke apart and Vivi blushed madly. Zoro waved at Pell, a little embarrassed.

"Hey Pell, it's good to see you," Zoro said.

"Hello, Roronoa-san, It's good to see you too," Pell said, rather amused.

"What are you doing here? Are the others here?" Vivi asked, her lavender eyes wide.

"Luffy and Usoppu decided we should exchange gifts for Christmas so we stopped here. Everyone's out shopping right now," Zoro said, "I'm supposed to meet up with them in a couple hours,"

"Really? I can't wait to see them. It's been so long," Vivi mused.

"They'll all be happy to see you," Zoro said, " Are you Christmas shopping too? How long are you here for?"

" My father hates Christmas shopping, so I come here every year and do it," Vivi said, "He's doing some business in the next island over, and I'm supposed to meet him in five days," Vivi said.

"Really? We're here for five days too, so the rouge pose can record," Zoro said.

"Are you serious? Zoro, I'm so happy!" Vivi said, throwing herself back on Zoro. Zoro looked at Pell, but the hawk man had turned around and had become interested in a book for sale. Zoro took this opportunity and hugged her back.

"Where were you going next?" Zoro asked.

"Just down the street," Vivi said, "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"If it's alright with Pell," Zoro said, looking to Vivi's bodyguard.

"Of course. it'll make Vivi-sama very happy, Shall we?" Pell asked, turning back to them and walking ahead to give them a little privacy.

"Zoro I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much," Vivi said, grabbing his hand.

"I missed you too, Vivi," Zoro said, blushing slightly. Zoro was never big on letting their affections be seen in public, but it had been so long since he had seen her, he gave in. He gave her hand a squeeze and they followed Pell down the street.

Ah, walking through a Christmas town with Nami-san, all by ourselves. What could be any better? Sanji gushed to himself, hearts floating around him. A little kid tried to grab at one but was pulled along by it's parent.

Her turned to look at Nami, but found she was. . . currently busy with her other job. She became part of a big group of people staring at a window display, and "accidentally" got knocked into everyone."I'm so sorry! Someone came up behind me and pushed. I'm so very are sorry, are you alright?" Nami asked, helping up the older man she knocked over.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, Yes, this place can be rather crowded. You're a sweet girl for helping me up," he said.

"You're just saying that," Nami smiled kindly, "Have a merry Christmas!" she called as she and Sanji walked away. They turned the corner and Nami let go of her smile.

"So, what's the verdict?" Sanji asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Six wallets," Nami said coolly, "That should keep us steady until we get to the next island. What shall we do next?"

Sanji looked over at a store selling mistletoe and got a goofy grin on his face, thinking of all the different ways to catch Nami under one. Nami sweatdroped. She looked around and saw an ice skating rink.

"Hmm, ice skating," she commented, "Sanji-kun, let's try that."

"Hai, Nami-san! Your wish is my command!" Sanji cried happily and followed her over to the ice skating rink.

Ten minutes later Nami regretted ever suggesting coming. She stood at one of the many entrances to the ice, staring at the ground. She looked up at Sanji, who was skillfully gliding around on the ice. He had a serious look on his face as he bent his knees and did a flying jump and landed beautifully. The ice where he landed jumped up and some landed on his cheek and in his hair. He turned around and jumped in the air and did a spin kick and landed. Nami smiled, He looks so cute when he's concern -- woah, woah, woah, what the hell was that? Nami asked herself. She shook her had to get the thought out of her head. She didn't feel that way about Sanji, she couldn't. She only loved tangerines and money.

"Nami-san, c'mon out here," Sanji called from the middle of the ice.

"H-hai. . ." Nami called to him. She sucked up a breath, stepped out onto the ice, and fell flat on her ass.

"Nami-san!" Sanji called and skated over to her rescue. He helped her up and put her arm around his neck, "Are you alright?"

"Ita. . .yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she said.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Sanji asked her.

"Apparently not. But it seems you have. You're really good," Nami said complementing him.

Sanji looked at her and blushed slightly, "Yeah, I used to go ice skating a lot when I was really little," Sanji said.

"Can you help me?" Nami asked, wobbling slightly.

Sanji smiled, "Sure. Anything for my Nami-san," he said, "Okay, first just glide your feet along, right foot, left foot," Sanji instructed.

Nami did what he said and glided. Right foot, left foot, ri--

"Aw!" Nami cried, falling again.

"Okay, let's try again," Sanji smiled encouragingly, helping her up.

An hour and forty-five minutes later and about a hundred and seventy falls, Nami was cut and bruised but getting the hang of it.

"Alright Nami-san, now just skate over to me," Sanji said, standing at one end of the skating rink while Nami stood at the other.

Nami gulped, "Sanji-kun, I don't think I can do this," Nami called.

"Of course you can, Nami-san. I believe in you," Sanji said.

Nami looked at him and blushed. She shook her head, Why the hell am I blushing? she asked herself. She put it behind her, took a deep breath and glided towards him.

"Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. . . Nami said as she wobbled her way over to Sanji.

"C'mon, just a little bit further, you can do it," Sanji said as she came within a foot of him and fell into his arms, "You did it Nami-san!"

"I did it! Thank you Sanji-kun," Nami said, hugging him tightly.

Sanji was on the verge of passing out. He couldn't believe it, Nami was hugging him, his Nami-san. He loved the way her small body fit to his, like it was made to be there. At that moment, he felt like the happiest man in the world, holding Nami, and nothig could make him feel any different.

As Nami hugged Sanji, an overwhelming sense of security washed over her. She felt safe in his protective arms, and wanted to stay like that forever, breathing in his cologne of cigarette smoke and spice, when reality hit her. She was hugging Sanji, and time had gone on to long for it to seem like normal, friendly hug. She pulled away from him quickly and stared up at him, an unintentional horrified expression on her face, at a lost as to why she had done it. Sanji was taken back by her expression.

"My, what a cute couple you two are," an older lady said, skating by.

"I--wha--No! You got it all wron--aw!" Nami sputtered, falling down again once she had moved away from Sanji.

"Nami-san!" Sanji said, grabbing her and helping her back up, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, standing back up.

"How about we get some hot chocolate?" Sanji asked solemnly, pulling her along.

Once they got to the lodge area they took off their skates, Nami sat down and Sanji went to get them hot chocolate. He came back and thrust it at her.

"Here," he said coldly, handing her the paper cup.

"Thanks," she said, wondering why he was acting so cold all of a sudden. She leaned over, hoping to cheer him up, "Thank you for teaching me how to skate. I loved being here with you today," Nami said, a blush creeping up on her cheeks, remembering the sensation of being held in his arms, but she quickly made the feeling dissolve.

Why was I thinking about that? And why do I keep blushing? What the hell is going on? she asked herself. This was not typical Nami behavior.

"Humph, I'm sure you did," Sanji said stonily, lighting up a fresh cigarette.

Nami looked at him quizzically. Why was he being so mean all of a sudden. He was never mean to her, his "Nami-swan." What had she done to receive this type of treatment?

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. The look Nami gave him after hugging him was still fresh in his mind. Did she really feel touching him was repulsive? Was there no chance that she felt something while they hugged, or that she had never felt something in the time they had become nakama? He knew she never gave in to his affections, but he had hoped one day she would, and in that moment, when their two bodies locked, he was almost certain that she did. He took another drag of his cigarette. But she had hugged him back, and she seemed well aware of her actions. Why would she hug him like that if she felt nothing? Sanji was so confused. He sighed, Well, there's always tomorrow he thought, then chided him for being the hopeless romantic he was.

"How's your hand?" he asked her, remembering she had fallen and someone ran over it with their skate, cutting her. Nami had to restrain him when he tried to kill the person who did it.

"It still hurts but I think I'll live," she said, happy that he seemed to be returning to normal.

"Good," he smiled.

At that moment, a man ran into the rink, disheveled and apparently distressed. He saw Nami and Sanji and ran over to them on his knees.

"Please sir, buy this," he said, holding up a beautiful glass angel, "For the love of god, please buy it," the man begged.

Nami and Sanji looked at each other, a little confused by this man's actions.

"Sure," Sanji said, "How much?"

"400,000 berri," the man said.

"How much!" Sanji asked, almost dropping his cigarette in shock.

"Please sir, I am begging you, please buy it," the man pleaded, tears falling from his eyes.

Sanji stared at the man for a minute and sighed. He reached into his wallet when Nami handed the man the money.

"Thank you miss, oh thank you!" the man said, giving her the angel and running out of the rink.

"Don't spend your Christmas money. But you do realize, now you owe me," Nami said.

Sanji smiled, "Whatever you say, Nami-san, your wish is my command," Sanji said humbly, "By the way, I wonder why that man wanted us to buy it so bad for?" he mused, taking the angel and looking at it.

"I don't know, but he seemed happy that we did," Nami said, finishing her hot chocolate and throwing the cup away.

"Well, shall we go see about meeting the others?" he asked, hooking his arm for her.

"Sure," she smiled, taking it and walking out of the rink with him.

"We told them right here, right?" Nami said, looking up and down the road.

"Knowing that marimo-head, he probably got lost, and Usoppu and Chopper are probably in some toystore," Sanji said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Would you like me to look around the city for them, miss navigator?" Robin asked, getting her hands ready to use her power.

"No need, Robin-chan, here come Usoppu and Chopper," Sanji said as the sniper and the doctor joined them.

"Where were you?" Nami asked, a bit angry.

"Whhee wheere shinhin" Usoppu wheezed out.

"They made him join a choir for the day," Chopper explained.

"Well, at least you're here. Now we just have to wait for Zoro," Nami said annoyed.

"Ah! I see Zoro!" Luffy said, looking down one street, "And he's with--Vivi?"

Everyone turned and looked the direction Luffy had been looking, and sure enough Zoro, Vivi, and Pell were walking down the street.

"OI! VIVI!" Luffy called, waving and smiling at her.

Vivi looked up and grinned from ear to ear. Letting go of Zoro's hand, she ran up and hugged Luffy.

"Luffy-san!" She cried, "I'm so happy to see you," she said.

"Vivi!" Nami said, and Vivi hugged her best friend as tears falling from their eyes as both girls laughed happily.

Vivi let go and gave Usoppu and Chopper hugs as well.

"Tony-kun! I missed hugging you so much!" Vivi cried to the reindeer.

"Me too," Chopper said choked out between sobs.

"Ah! Vivi-chan 3! I missed you so much! Tell me that you dumped this stupid Marimo-head and are ready to be with your prince," Sanji said, hearts spewing from his eyes.

"Oi, only if you want to be a dead prince," Zoro said, putting a hand to his swords.

"Only if you join me," Sanji said, getting his legs ready.

"Boys!" Vivi said wiping the happy tears from her eyes and hugging Sanji, who just about melted in her arms, "I missed you too, Sanji-san."

After she hugged him she saw Robin, "Hi," she said, eyeing her, as the rest of the mugiwaras greeted Pell. Zoro had told her that Robin had joined their crew right after the going-ons in Alabasta, and that she could be trusted, but Vivi hadn't seen her since Alabasta, so she was still cautious around her.

"Hello, Miss Wednesday," Robin smiled.

Vivi backed up, tense at being called by her old codename, Robin laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry, would you rather I called you princess?" the older woman asked.

"Call me Vivi," Vivi said, then turned back around, "It's so wonderful to see you all," Vivi said to the rest of the crew.

"How long are you here for?" Nami asked.

"Five days, just like all of you," Vivi said.

"That's great, Vivi can stay with us the whole time," Luffy grinned.

"Hai," Vivi said, smiling at her friends.

"Well, what should we do know?" Zoro asked.

"HEAR YE HEAR YE! Santa Claus has returned to his Wonderland Village for the final time tonight if anyone who wishes to see him!" A man in an elf costume called, ringing a bell.

"Guys! Let's go see Santa!" Luffy cried, and started following the elf man towards Santa's Wonderland Village.

Everyone groaned but followed Luffy anyway. They walked over to the glass castle that Zoro had seen earlier. It had been decorated very grandly; the snow glistened off of it and green and red ruled over everything. And there was Santa Claus, sitting in a handsome gold throne, welcoming children to tell him their Christmas desires. The mugiwara's stood in line until it was their, or rather Luffy's, turn to see him.

Luffy ran up and plunked himself on to Santa's lap.

"Hi Santa!" Luffy said.

"Ho, ho, ho! Well, my dear boy. . . aren't you a little _old_ to believe in me?" Santa asked confused.

"No, my brother Ace is twenty-one and he believes in you," Luffy said.

"I see. . . well, what can I do for you?" Santa asked.

"Santa, can I have meat for Christmas?" Luffy asked, biting his lip.

"Mea--uh, sure my dear boy, meat it is for you," Santa said.

"WAHOO!" Luffy cried happily.

"Is there anything else?" Santa asked Luffy.

"Do I have to listen to my brother? He said if I don't you'll never bring me presents again!" Luffy said.

"Well, your brother seems like a very smart individual--Wait, did you say you brother's name was Ace?" Santa asked slowly, "As in fire-fist Ace?"

"Yup, that's my brother. I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to be the King of Pirates," Luffy grinned at Santa Claus.

Santa stared at Luffy for a while, before smiling like nothing had happened. "I see. Well, Monkey D. Luffy, yes, you still have to listen to him," Santa said.

"Ah, But--" Luffy whined.

"I will hear no buts about it, now off with you or no meat!" Santa said smartly, patting him on the back.

"Alright, bye Santa!" Luffy called, heading towards the exit.

"Goodbye my boy," Santa waved, welcoming the next child that came and sat on his knee.

"Are you happy now?" Nami asked as Luffy rejoined their group.

"Yup, he's gonna bring me meat," Luffy grinned as they headed back to the inns.

"**What do you mean you have no more rooms!**" Nami demanded the inn owner.

"I'm sorry miss, we're booked solid for the whole week," the innkeeper said.

"Then we're are we supposed to sleep? All the other inns are booked as well!" Nami demanded of him.

"I don't know. P-please keep your voice down," the innkeeper said fearfully, looking out the window.

"Nami-san, don't worry. We'll sleep in our boat. We have our visitors passes," Sanji said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right," the innkeeper said.

Nami gave the innkeeper one last hard stare and walked out with everyone.

Once outside, Pell transformed, "Vivi-sama, I'll take my leave now. I'll let your father know that you're well protected," he said.

"What? Are you sure, Pell?" Vivi asked her bodyguard.

"I'm sure. It'll give you time to get better acquainted with your . . .friends," he said, eyeing Robin.

"Okay, thank you Pell," Vivi said, giving the hawk man a hug.

"It was nice seeing you all," he said stretching his wings as they all answered in agreement and flew off.

"Well, let's get everyone situated and have dinner," Sanji said, as they let the elf men know of their situation and boarded the boat.

Once inside, they ate a fabulous chicken dinner and told Vivi of all their adventures.

"You went to Skypiea! I had only heard of that place in fairytale books," Vivi exclaimed.

"Yeah, it would have been great if you could have come," Nami said.

"Well, it's still there right? Next time for sure," Vivi laughed.

"It's a promise!" Luffy said, grinning and downing the last of his drink.

The mugiwaras stayed up for another couple of hours talking and hanging out. But soon it was time for the reverie to end.

"Well, it's late, we should probably get to bed," Nami said, stretching.

Everyone agreed, as they took their dirty cups to the sink and said goodnight. Robin grabbed her book and a cup of coffee as it was her night to keep watch.

"Goodnight Vivi," Robin called to the princess as she and Nami made their way to the girls' room.

"Goodnight, Robin-san," Vivi said to the older woman. Vivi and Robin had finally really talked together, Robin had apologized and the two had called a truce.

Robin opened her book. Today was been a very interesting day she thought as she recalled her and Luffy's conversation in the restaurant. "I guess we'll see what the next couple of days bring us she thought. And with that, she started reading as the night dragged on around her.


End file.
